Grey
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Grey's Battalion |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = 18 BBY |rank = Commander|number = CC-10/994}} Grey, born CC-10/994, was a clone trooper commander that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. History Origins Grey was a clone of Jango Fett, which meant he stood 1.83 meters, had black hair and brown hair. Grey participated in Alpha-17's ARC training program. Haruun Kal Grey was assigned to Jedi General Depa Billaba and commanded his own battalion. The commander and his battalion were sent to Haruun Kal near the end of the war. Grey's Battalion suffered heavy losses, with 90% of his battalion gone. Only he, Styles, Soot, and Big-Mouth survived the battle.Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa The four would continue to serve in the same unit, with replacement troops. Grey managed to get three veteran troopers, Lieutenant Remo and Corporals Kaylon and Mixx. Kardoa Grey served in the Skirmish on Kardoa, leading his own squad, while Billaba and Big-Mouth, Remo, Styles and Soot lead four others. Billaba and Big-Mouth's unit would come under fire, but it is unknown if Grey's squad or any of the others would share a similar fate. Mygeeto Grey and Styles would be present at the Third Battle of Mygeeto. There they would meet with Billaba, Jedi Commander Caleb Dume and trooper Stance as they landed on the planet. Grey would stay behind while Styles, Stance, Dume and Billaba would venture forward. The four would run into trouble, of which Grey rescued them from.Kanan 10: First Blood: Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto The gunship landed after they retrieved the four. After they all disembarked, the gunship blew up, killing the pilots. Stance would be killed soon after by Coburn Sears, a Separatist General. Grey and Styles would fight droids, while Dume fought Sears, while Billaba fought Grievous.Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War Grey and Styles finished the droids off and while Dume killed Sears. The three rushed to assist Billaba, while Dume checked on his Master, Grey and Styles opened fire at Grievous, forcing him to retreat. Kaller and Order 66 Grey and the Battalion were assigned to the planet of Kaller to repel Separatist droids.Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight They were successful in this, and the Battalion stayed the night. That night, Grey received Order 66. Grey rallied his forces silently, and opened fire on Billaba and Dume.Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight Billaba killed Kaylon and Remo by deflecting their shots back at them, as Dume did to Big-Mouth and Soot, as well as beheading Mixx. Grey and his troopers brutally executed Billaba, similar to the 327th Star Corps did to Aayla Secura. Grey ordered Rostu Squad to look for Dume, who had escaped. Grey and Styles would continue to hunt Dume, until they finally caught him. He escaped but not before talking to Grey and Styles.Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release Dume tried to reason with them that the Republic was betrayed by Palpatine, rather than the Jedi. Grey pondered this, while Styles loyally continued to try and kill Dume. Grey insisted to Styles that he felt that he had no control of himself when he executed Billaba. Styles forbade this idea and continued hunting them. Grey grabbed a DC-15S blaster carbine and opened fire on the controls. Armor and Equipment Grey had red Phase Two armor and had a kama that carried two DC-17 blaster pistols. He also carried a machete and a DC-15S blaster carbine. Personality and Traits Grey is one of the few clones to Rebel against Order 66. Though he executed it initially, he helped Dume escape by killing himself and Styles, as well as their pilots. Appearances *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Kanan 6'' *''Kanan 12'' * References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Grey's Battalion Category:Dead characters Category:Scarred clone troopers